


Dangerous

by grimm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimm/pseuds/grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rough and dirty encounter between boy and beast in the woods at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Um so Renqa made [this](http://2amsugarrush.tumblr.com/post/47918408372/something-i-promised-brittani-a-while-ago-trying) a couple weeks ago, and I asked for something porny involving the hoodie and mask. She [obliged](http://2amsugarrush.tumblr.com/post/48728452475/grimm-times-clearly-my-porn-drawing-skills-are) and I wrote this in return!

"What would the other hunters say if they could see you now?" the beast asks softly. He curls his fingers in the back of the boy's sweatshirt, where the triskele is drawn in old blood, black and flaking off the red cotton. "They think this symbol is a mark of your accomplishments, but it's not. What does it mean?" The beast's voice grows harsh. "Tell me."

"It means I'm yours," the boy says, his voice faint behind the mask. It covers the lower half of his face and the skeletal jawbone printed on it glows faintly, grinning luminous in the gloom. "Der—”

"And that," the beast continues, talking over the boy. He pushes the hoodie up, revealing pale, freckled skin, and bites a bruise into bloom along the boy's spine. "That's dangerous, isn't it? For you to be here like this. They'd kill both of us without hesitating if they found us." He runs a finger down the boy's spine, curls it around his waistband and pulls his pants to his knees. "That excites you, doesn't it?"

He doesn't need the boy's breathy "Yes," to tell him he's right. He can smell the lust rolling off him, thick and heady, can hear the blood pulsing in his veins. He drags a finger between the pale swell of the boy's ass and makes a pleased noise when he touches his finger to the boy's entrance and it gives beneath his touch, hot and slick and smelling faintly of lube.

"You're already ready."

"Knew we'd be coming out here tonight," the boy responds, breath tight with anticipation. He pushes back against the beast's touch and groans tightly when his finger sinks inside him. _"Please."_

"Dangerous," the beast remarks again. He pulls himself to his knees and grips the boy's hips with his wide hands, thumbs sweeping the lean angles of his hipbones. He presses their thighs together and slides his cock against the cleft of the boy's ass and listens to how the boy's breathing hitches and stalls. They both pause for a moment, letting the sound of the forest surround them. There's gunfire somewhere off in the distance, people shouting.

"They're looking for you," the beast says, pressing his dick against the boy's entrance, testing the waters, as it were. "Are you going to let them find you?"

"No," the boy murmurs, and the beast can see the way the fabric across his face rucks, like he's gripping it between his teeth. The beast smiles a feral smile and pushes inside him, greedy and gentle in one long movement. The boy moans, the sound muffled by the cloth in his mouth. The beast wishes he could see those red lips part. He wants to eat the air before it leaves his mouth, swallow every noise he makes. But that’s for another time, another meeting in the dark woods. Now he snaps his hips forward, forcing the boy to push back against him or be shoved down into the loam. It's rough and quicker than either of them want, the danger of being found hanging over both their heads.

The beast wishes things were different sometimes. He dreams, once in a while, of being normal. Of living in a house and going to work in a suit and tie and coming home and kissing his boy on the temple while they watch old movies. It makes him go a little sentimental and he leans forward, pushing the hoodie so it's bunched up around the boy's armpits and kisses the tender skin between his shoulder blades.

The boy laughs breathlessly and says, "You big puppy," and the beast growls and shoves him down into the dead leaves, fucking into him until he sobs for release, fingers clawing at the cold dirt. The beast slips a hand around the boy's slim waist and curls his fingers around him, stroking him until he comes with a wail. The sharp scent of his release makes the beast move urgently, sinking deep into the boy until he reaches the crest of a wave and he pulls out, leaving his mark on the boy's pale back. They sigh together and the beast leans forward, kissing the curve of the boy's spine.

He should leave; someone has heard the boy's cry and is crashing through the trees in their direction, but he doesn't go until the boy is back on his feet, his pants back around his hips. He catches the boy as he turns to head back to the fight, and pulls the mask down his chin to kiss him. The boy freezes, startled by the gentle touch of his lips, and then grins.

"Mine," he says, fingers curling in the beast's jacket, hand over his heart.

"Yes," the beast agrees, and his fingers again brush the boy’s wrist. "Yours." And then he's gone, disappearing into the night. The boy turns to face the fight, hefting a baseball bat in his hands.

"Mine," he says again, pulling the mask back up over his mouth. There’s a hard glint in his eye as he raises his bat. "He’s all mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ [grimm-times](http://grimm-times.tumblr.com) and see more writing that I don't post here! 
> 
> Also a reminder that I've got [stories up for bidding until April 25th!](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/grimm) 5k and 500 word Sterek fics based on a prompt of your choice!


End file.
